


Absence Heard, Presence Felt

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [4]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bodyguard, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, Feelings Realization, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Gen, Humanity, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Mentor/Protégé, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, One Shot, Protectiveness, Short One Shot, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They could see the sun, even when the skies seemed to only darken.





	Absence Heard, Presence Felt

Maiya always seemed so unearthly to Irisviel. She could run to the other woman like a shelter, and in her arms, dawn would follow.

It wasn't the first time she had felt that way towards Maiya. She was a capable warrior, one who brooked no foolishness, one who served Kiritsugu well. Irisviel knew that she was something other than a human. She knew she held a destiny she wouldn't wish upon anyone, and Maiya was the only other person she knew who was close to being human. She could trust her with her life, as they were united in a silent resistance. Irisviel could only hope that Maiya would remind her of what humanity truly was, even during a war where it could be destroyed in mere moments.

Irisviel felt that Maiya had been through so much. She had made it to the other side to become a soldier, but only to become a cog in a machine. Her cold eyes held a gaze that could pierce glass, and she could only look back, hoping to hold onto her once more.

She hoped she could sing Maiya songs of tomorrow, and that they could both see the sun, even when the skies seemed to only darken. Irisviel hoped that, in Maiya, there would be an absence heard, and a presence felt.


End file.
